


Come Celebrate With Me

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Canon Compliant, Coming out slowly, Established Relationship, F/F, Hidden Relationship, LGBT characters, Oneshot, Post Seijo, Post Seijo Win, Post-Aoba Josai, Post-Loss, Pre Shiratorizawa Match, Season 2, Success, When you're out but not OUT out, celebration, post-win, privacy, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: After defeating Aoba Josai, Kiyoko was excited to see her girlfriend waiting for her at the school. She wasn't, however, as happy to see the majority of Karasuno's other sport's teams spectating the reunion from the windows...
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 13





	Come Celebrate With Me

**Author's Note:**

> How are we already on Week Fourteen of Fifty Two? I can't believe how quickly 2020 is running away from me! Each week I impress myself with my ability to keep this up! Who knows if I'll manage to keep all of this up? Does it matter? Not really! It's just a bit of fun, just a challenge, but until then, I'll celebrate each upload.   
> I really enjoyed using Kiyoko x Michimiya as catharsis after weeping over Iwaoi at the end of season 2! Consider this extended catharsis. I hope you all enjoy!

Kiyoko hadn't expected to be greeted by the captain of the girls’ volleyball team after the long bus ride back from the stadium. She had been exhausted and her eye makeup was smeared from the adrenaline crash, aka bus-nap. With her team in tow, in high spirits but low on energy, she had nearly combusted upon seeing Michimiya waiting for her, mahogany eyes glistening in the glow of the setting sun.

Her attention was quickly caught by the sheer volume of students at the windows. Had the school been desolate, Michimiya would have hugged Daichi, Suga and Asahi, before slinging an arm around Kiyoko, kissing her on the cheek, by her beauty mark and singing the team's praises. But, from the looks of it, at least half of the sports teams had lingered to congratulate the boys volleyball team on progressing to the finals against Shiratorizawa. Consequently, Michimiya stared up at her classmate and friend, Daichi. She wasn't out outside of the gym and Kiyoko wasn't really either. After all, it was risky to reject High School boys with "sorry I'm a lesbian" when she could just let Noya and Tanaka swoop in and flex their testosterone to "protect her from admirers". Plus, it was amusing.

That didn't stop Kiyoko waiting for a chance to hug her girlfriend and whisper in her ear. She asked, when they embraced, if she could come over to celebrate, after the team meeting. God did she need to relax.

Michimiya Yui agreed in a heartbeat, squeezing Kiyoko even tighter, mumbling how she couldn't wait.

Getting changed after the meeting hadn't taken as long as redoing her makeup in a compact mirror had. Especially with the other third years teasing her. She shot them a fair share of warning looks before Noya rushed in, telling Asahi that "Mum is here to take us home".

With one of the trio gone, it was much harder for Daichi to lay a blow, after all, Kiyoko was privy to a lot of laments from the couple. She hadn't held back in returning the digs with quips of her own as she coated her lips in gloss.

They had gone their separate ways once Kiyoko was ready, with the boys going toward the bike shed and Kiyoko in search of her protégé, Yachi, who was, in turn, dealing with her own annoying duo.

In her case, however, it was her boyfriends, Hinata and Kageyama, who were squabbling about which of them appreciated her and her efforts most. That was a row Kiyoko was happy to break up.

She walked with the excited blonde girl, listening to her ramble on and radiate enthusiasm. Her boyfriends didn't miss a single set in the practice they just concluded, and she had been in awe that they were the ones to score the final point in the set. It was hard to ignore her gushing about how proud she was of them, and the fact that their quick attack, the move they had spent months attempting to hone, was the one that sealed the deal, it was perfect.

Inspiring, really. Though, it did remind the older girl of a much more competitive time in her life.

A few years ago, when she was still in middle school, and before she realised she was sick, Kiyoko had played on the girls volleyball team. That was where she met Michimiya. After beating around the bush for two years, the girls confessed after losing a really tough match and were together from that point onward.

It had been really hard for Kiyoko to accept that her eyesight wasn't going to improve, or stop deteriorating. And an even worse one when she had to opt out of playing competitive sports and retired from the girls volleyball team upon joining Karasuno. She had been a keen spiker and her serve was fair. But with her eyes the way they were, and her prescriptions becoming more frequent and expensive, without investing in sports glasses too, there was no way her family could afford to splash out. Michimiya had been upset but she understood.

She was brought out of her melancholy nostalgia at the sound of Yachi hollering a final fairwell from the door of the bus, about to disembark. Kiyoko waved back and sat up straight, pushing up her glases. The next stop was hers. She fished her phone out of her pocket, the lock screen a selfie of her and the third year boys from the team, and her background a selfie of her and Michimiya, with the short haired girl kissing her cheek. She texted her girlfriend, telling her she was almost there.

Kiyoko couldn't wait to kick back and relax, eating snacks and doing facemasks, whilst gushing about how amazing the day's games were.

She had pranced off the bus and along her girlfriend's street, knocking on the door and falling into Michimiya's waiting arms.

Kiyoko removed her shoes and placed her blazer on a free peg on the porch. She took hold of her girlfriend's rough, calloused hands and kissed her chastely before embarking on a pilgrimage to the kitchen in search of chocolate covered strawberries and cherry soda.

"Thank you for having me," she had said, blushing.

"Of course!" Michimiya replied, grinning, "You're always welcome here. Now. Tell me, did Daichi really lose A TOOTH when he collided with Tanaka during that first game? Poor guy's probably dying right now!"

"Yep," Kiyoko said, lowering her head.

"But," She grinned up at Michimiya, her blue-grey eyes sparkling, "I'm pretty sure Suga is having a great time playing the ever-diligent nurse!"

The girls laughed, carrying the snacks to the bedroom. They beamed at one another, opening the door and flopping onto the quilt. Time to unwind...


End file.
